Benvenuti al wayne
Welcome to the Wayne is an American children's animated television series created by Billy Lopez. It premiered on July 24, 2017 on Nickelodeon. Welcome to the Wayne originated as an online web series, that was originally released on Nick.com from November 14 to December 26, 2014. Trama The Wayne is a New York apartment building which is not your typical kind. Upon moving to The Wayne, a new member named Ansi Molina befriends two youngsters named Olly and Saraline Timbers where they go on a journey & mission to discover the remains of The Wayne where everything won't be as it seems while also going up against the strange creatures dwelling in the Wayne as well as a group of secret agents who are also part of the building. Personaggi Personaggi principali • Ansi Molina (doppiato da Alanna Ubach) 1 - Ancora un nuovo arrivato al Wayne, Ansi ha vissuto in molti posti diversi con la sua famiglia in passato. Ha avuto pochi amici o esperienze sociali come risultato, ed è confortato principalmente dai libri. 2 Recentemente reclutato nel Team Timbers, spesso non ha familiarità con Wayne Phenomena e ha bisogno che gli venga spiegato, ma a volte non piace essere trattato come inesperto da Olly e Saraline come risultato. Tuttavia è fedele a loro come i suoi migliori amici. 3 • Olly Timbers (doppiato da Billy Lopez) 4 - Una fonte frequente di sollievo comico, Olly è il migliore amico di Ansi e il fratello maggiore di Saraline. È solare e ottimista anche quando le vite dei Team Timbers sono in pericolo, ma nonostante il suo comportamento estroverso e sciocco, ha dimostrato di essere riflessivo e intelligente quando la situazione lo richiede. È dotato di un rampino. • Saraline Timbers (doppiato da Dana Steingold) 5 - La sorella di Olly di sette anni 6, Saraline è intelligente e abile con i gadget, e spesso fa da capo dei Team Timbers. A volte viene definita "prepotente" da suo fratello e da Ansi. Saraline spesso lotta per creare e mantenere amicizie 6. Non è presa sul serio dagli adulti al Wayne, che le credono solo una "ragazzina". È spesso dotata di un dispositivo artiglio estensibile. 2 • Leif Bornwell III (doppiato da Noah Galvin) 7 - Un residente ricco e un po 'egoista del Wayne che si riconosce per le azioni altrui e che il Team Timbers ha difficoltà a tollerare. Lui e Saraline diventano amici a causa dei loro sentimenti di reciproco isolamento sociale. 6 • The Spy from Apartment 8-I (doppiato da Veronica Taylor) 8 - Una spia femminile che è uno degli antagonisti della serie. Si sa molto poco della Spia dell'appartamento 8-I eccetto che lavora con Masterson e Flowershirt e desidera il controllo del Wayne. È un sospetto comune di Team Timbers nel fenomeno legato a Wayne. Olly crede che i suoi capelli biondi siano tinti. 2 o Masterson (doppiato da Marc Thompson) 9 - Un associato della spia dall'appartamento 8-I, ha mandato Masterson a cercare le carte del Team Timbers e anche a prendere del latte. Masterson fallisce sempre entrambe le attività. 6 o Flowershirt (doppiato da Robbie Sublett, 10 originariamente interpretato da Bill Lobley) - Un socio della Spy di Apartment 8-I e Masterson. • Jonah Bishop (doppiato da Carey Means, 11 originariamente interpretato da Korey Jackson) - Un professore intelligente che sembra essere esperto in fenomeni Wayne che non prende gli sforzi del Team Timbers per indagare seriamente a causa della loro età. Olly, in particolare, sembra guardarlo. 2 • George the Doorman (doppiato da Dave Willis, 12 originariamente interpretato da Bill Lobley) - Il portiere del Wayne che spesso sembra ignaro di strani fenomeni, ma rimane amichevole con il Team Timbers e i loro associati. • Wendell William Wasserman (doppiato da Dana Snyder) 13 - Il figlio dei cacciatori di vampiri, Wendell cerca di catturare un vampiro per dimostrare di essere all'altezza dei suoi genitori. È un po 'amichevole con Ansi a causa del loro comune desiderio di mettersi alla prova. Nella sua veste di cacciatore di vampiri, Wendell può controllare telepaticamente cucchiai che terrorizzano i vampiri per qualche motivo. 3 • Julia Wiles (doppiato da Nikki M. James) 14 - Un residente del Wayne con cui Ansi è amico, spesso incaricato di prendersi cura di una donnola di nome Mimsy. Non crede alle storie di Ansi sui Team Timbers, e inizialmente Olly e Saraline non le sono affezionati come risultato, anche se le si avvicinano più tardi. Si dice che Ansi abbia una cotta per lei. 15 • Clara Rhone (doppiato da Harriett D. Foy) 16 - Il bibliotecario capo femminile che gestisce la biblioteca segreta del Wayne chiama la Stanza e fa amicizia con Ansi quando lo scopre. 2 • Bontà (doppiato da Charnele Crick) 17 • Andrei (doppiato da Andrew Rannells) 18 - Un residente del Wayne che viene scoperto essere un vampiro. Andrei soffre di amnesia e non ricorda nulla del suo passato, ma il Team Timbers scopre di essere un vampiro e lo aiuta a riscoprire il suo nome. 19 • Harvey Timbers (doppiato da Richard Kind) - Il padre di Olly e Saraline e il marito di Olympia. Lavora anche come comico. • Olympia Timbers (doppiato da Annie Potts) - La madre di Olly e Saraline e la moglie di Harvey.